Dargun Conference for Moderate and Leftist Unity
The Dargun Conference for Moderate and Leftist Unity was a conference of Dorvik political parties whose views stretched from the centrist to socialist. It was held in Dargun, in Mothar county. It is affiliated with the North Artanian Leftist-Moderate Unity Coalition History 2200s Beginning in 2282, the Green Freedom Party and Dorvish Democratic Alliance formed a government. Soon afterwards, they lost their majority control of the Senate, but founded the DCMLU to keep control of the government. They were supported by the Dorvik Liberal-Republican Party and the Dorvik Independence Party. However, in 2296, the DIP left the DCMLU to join a coalition with the Green Coalition. The DCMLU did manage to form a short-lived government from 2298 to 2301. Early 2300s In 2310 the DLRP collapsed, but have been replaced by the relatively-new Socialistic Left. The GFP and SL managed to join with the People's Progressive Party in 2320 to form the first post-Social Alternative government in Dorvik, with Tekno Kratt as Prime Minister. Soon afterwards, the PPP officially joined the DCMLU, and the DDA collapsed, but was reborn as the Liberal-Socialist Party of Dorvik. The DCMLU lost the government in 2330; due to their opposition to numerous actions by the rightist government and to the rise of fascism in Kirlawa, they joined the North Artanian Leftist-Moderate Unity Coalition, a grouping of centrist and leftist parties in Dorvik, Kirlawa and Aloria in 2333. Mid 2300s In 2352, the Socialistic Left collapsed, leaving only two DCMLU member parties. However, in 2355, shortly before the elections, the Green Coalition (VolksUnie) joined the organization. Ironically, the DCMLU was originally created to oppose the GC(VU); now they were members! In 2355, the DCMLU managed to regain control of the national government after a 27-year period in opposition. However, that government was to be short-lived, as the PCPD found new allies in the Union of Public Employees and Atheist Conservative Party by 2358. However, after the ACP's collapse in 2361, the DCMLU formed yet another government. In 2368, the DCMLU was forced into a "Grand Coalition" with the Patriotic Conservative Party of Dorvik which collapsed in 2376, when the Green Coalition (VolksUnie) left the DCMLU to form a government with the PCPD and UPE. Shortly afterwards, the Popular Democratic Party of Dorvik entered into a "strategic alliance" with the DCMLU. Also, the Liberal and Centre Union reappeared. 2470s After being inactive for about 100 years, the DCMLU is rejoined by the People's Progressive Party. Current Status The DCMLU went to shambles and the People's Progressive Party attempted to revive the Congress but failed. Members *People's Progressive Party - Radical Left; dissolved in 2340; rejoined coalition in 2473; Former Members *Green Coalition (VolksUnie) - Libertarian, Centrist (2355); left DCMLU in 2376. *Socialistic Left - Left-Socialist; merged into LSPD. *Dorvik Independence Party - Centrist; left DCMLU to join GC(VU) government; has since collapsed. *Dorvik Liberal-Republican Party - Liberal-Left; collapsed. *Green Freedom Party - Green, Centre-Left (Founder) *Liberal-Socialist Party of Dorvik (formerly Dorvish Democratic Alliance) - Centre-Left, Progressive (Founder) *Liberal and Centre Union - Liberal, Centrist (2367) External Link *DCMLU Thread Category:Political coalitions in Dorvik